Fan11/Presentations/Pyro Enterprises
Let's get this show on the road, everyone! Day 1: Boundless Season 2 ---- The trailer begins with the announcer from the initial reveal trailer addressing the crowd once again, this time wearing a light yellow coat rather than a dark red one. Mr. Audio: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Season 2 of the Boundless Pankration Tournament! Sorry to have to delay things, folks... We've just had some... issues behind the scenes. With that out of the way, though, I'm willing to bet you folks want to see the fights again! The crowd cheers in excitement as a giant scoreboard activates, displaying the silhouettes of multiple new fighters alongside Zpyrus and 3Dee, which then fades into a large X-shaped symbol resembling a shield. The trailer then cuts to gameplay footage, showcasing returning fighters battling in a variety of new stages before showcasing new modes of gameplay outright: *''Footage is seen of 3Dee and Iron Sight holding large golf club-like items on a field decorated with multiple heavy metallic balls. Other new characters are shown hitting the balls with the clubs in order to knock them around, with panels of the stage falling down when too many balls are located on them.'' *''R0 and Sarin are seen along two other new characters traversing a slowly descending tower/obstacle course, attacking each other to presumably be the final survivor on the tower.'' *''Zpyrus and Aerhardt are showcased alongside two more new fighters in a large, flat environment. Multiple ghost-like entities are seen approaching them in a horde-like manner, with the four fighters working together to fend them off.'' *''A strange 8-bit sidescrolling arena is shown, with retro-style sprites of multiple characters battling in 2D rather than the game's traditional 3D. Aysu is shown throwing a block broken from the arena at enemy players, exhibiting combat mechanics close to that of a sidescrolling Mario title.'' *''The player is shown a menu with the X shield logo on it, revealing the title of X League. Portraits of Jade Beetle and another new character are shown facing each other with a red bar labelled "Rank" below them.'' *''A short cutscene of Malphea defending herself from some unseen figure is played, with the viewer unable to make out the assailant.'' The trailer finally ends with a logo: Boundless Season 2 ---- Boundless is a title I've had tons of fun working on- the cast has been interesting and some of my favorite characters in a while, and the gameplay has been fun to try building the roster and movesets around. As such, it's getting a major expansion- 10 more characters, multiple new modes, and more story! One of the first characters we can reveal is The Frog Princess, Taddie! Taddie's a strange young girl who just really happens to like frogs... or is she? She seems innocent enough, but her spooky green eyes and absurdly long frog-like tongue imply something else is going on. Oh, and her ability to turn other people into frogs. That's probably not normal. Taddie is an extremely agile fighter due in large part to her tongue; it can be stretched across the stage and be manually directed by the player to latch onto enemies or walls, allowing her to reel herself in at high speeds and close the gap. She also has one of the highest jumps in the game, giving her incredible aerial options and ways to pursue her opponent. Her ability to transform people into frogs is, thankfully, limited, and they'll turn back within a few seconds. Unfortunately, during that time period, you'll take a lot more damage and are unable to retaliate, only flee. The Transform ability is very close-ranged, making it a risky tool, but Taddie's myriad traversal options let her get within range relatively easily. We have 9 more characters for this update, and we hope to reveal some more during the showcase! ---- Another character we're proud to showcase: The Dynamic Duo: Kane and CANDI! Kane's been making waves in the fighting scene recently... They don't want to share their identity, background, or even if they're a boy or girl. However, what's got most fans riled up is their "friend" CANDI, a high-powered robotic ally with incredible strength, determination, and kindness. Together, they're rocking the competitive scene and shaking things up! However, Kane also refuses to state CANDI's origin, leading some shady internet characters to post conspiracy upon conspiracy about the beloved robot's true role... Kane and CANDI are a sort of tag-team fighter, but not one in the same sense that Acid and Alkaline are; rather, Kane is an exceptionally weak fighter who uses a stun blaster as a primary weapon. The bulk of the damage comes from CANDI, who can be commanded by Kane to either follow them, pursue enemies, or remain in place. CANDI has a wide variety of skills, including missiles and heavy punches, and can even be used as a jump pad to get Kane more height! Kane is also able to send CANDI into a self-destruct state. Don't worry! She doesn't mind at all! This self-destruct is tied to a command grab move, where she will lunge from her current position towards the enemy Kane is targeted towards. While this move is exceptionally powerful, it will take time for CANDI to autorecover, leaving Kane to fend for themselves. We hope you've enjoyed these two characters! Day 2: Kirby Starlight Phantoms ---- The trailer begins with a shot of Kirby sleeping in his house as the sun rises behind him. He slowly rubs his eyes and steps out, greeting the dawn with a smile on his face. Suddenly, he notices the sun is going back down. Confused, he runs towards a nearby hill to witness a large bird-like object swooping over the landscape, seemingly siphoning the light into itself. Kirby runs after the bird, stumbling as the sky gets darker and darker. The bird flies off, having almost entirely absorbed the sun. Suddenly, a strange letter falls onto Kirby's body; he dusts himself off and opens it. ---- "Kirby, we don't have much time! You may not know who I am, but trust me, I'm an old friend. You may have noticed the sky's been getting darker and darker. Well, I've learned something horrible! There's these people... They call themselves the Starlight Phantoms... and they're sucking the light out of all the stars in the galaxy! I don't know what they're doing this for, but this is definitely bad!" "Please, Kirby... I know you can do this! Save the stars!" ---- Kirby swallows the letter and attempts to summon the Warp Star to himself... but to no avail, as the star never comes. Kirby sets out into Dream Land once again to find someone who can help him pursue the Starlight Phantoms... The trailer cuts to gameplay footage, showcasing various scenes from the game: *Kirby is shown traversing a traditional grasslands level, though the fading sun in the background gives the scenery an autumn tone rather than the traditional green color. His traditional floating and inhaling abilities are showcased to return. *A stage set inside a castle in the clouds is pictured, with multiple large beanstalks growing from the ground. Kirby is shown inhaling a Blade Knight and obtaining the Sword ability, then swiftly charging a sword beam by raising his sword skyward. *Kirby is seen in the grasslands again, this time being followed by a yellow version of Ghost Kirby with a P2 icon over their head. This secondary player dashes towards a Burning Leo and possesses their body, seemingly confirming the return of Helpers while deconfirming Friend Hearts. *Sword Kirby is shown being followed by three Helpers in an industrial area that resembles the interior of the Halberd from Super Star; the same Burning Leo can be seen, as well as a spear-wielding helper named Lanzer and a gem-encrusted fairy-like Helper named Carba. *Inside a stage resembling a hot spring with massive icicles protruding from the ground, Kirby is seen inhaling a new enemy resembling a small geisha. Upon absorbing it, Kirby obtains a new ability called Fan, which grants him a pair of folding fans and a strange hood. Fan Kirby is shown blowing vast gusts of wind as an attack, as well as performing close-range strikes to a nearby Lanzer. *Another stage is shown taking place on a large oil rig, with Kirby inhaling a small smoky black enemy and obtaining another new ability called Smoke, with a hat resembling a metallic headband with yellow hazard stripes. He is then shown blowing smoke for offensive purposes, firing large puffs out of his mouth and forehead to attack strange mechanical flying enemies. *A shop menu opens up showcasing a wide variety of purchasable items, revealing that Point Stars now seem to be used as currency. Magolor is shown running the shop, who greets Kirby happily. *A boss fight in a pond taking place on a large lilypad is shown, with Kirby battling against a frog-like boss named Chowdon who is seen firing large gusts of wind at the player. *A cutscene is shown, showcasing Meta Knight caught in a duel against a strange bird-like woman wielding a multitude of weapons. The location seems to be on the bridge of the Halberd. Kirby strikes one final pose at the camera before the logo appears: Kirby: Starlight Phantoms. ---- Time for another quality Kirby adventure! Kirby: Starlight Phantoms is another classic Kirby adventure inspired by... Subspace Emmisary? Yes, despite the return of classical side-scrolling beat-em-up Kirby action, with the return of 4-player co-op and the use of the Helper system, the game takes influence from the story mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl of all things, and the game has had many adjustments that we hope will address complaints of recent games being too easy. Alongside more challenging puzzles and level design, one major change is, ironically enough, the removal of a life system. Though Kirby and company now have infinite lives, he will drop a large number of his collected Point Stars upon death; these stars act as currency for Magolor's Milky Way Market, so collecting as many as possible is more important than has been in previous games. The Helper system has also been retooled! Most notably, it is now only accessible if multiple players are joined in; these extra players take on the form of Ghost Kirbies, who can dash into and possess enemies in order to become Helpers. Returning from Star Allies is the Revive command, but this now only affects Kirby in particular- if a Helper dies, the player reverts to a Ghost Kirby until they find another enemy to possess. Kirby's revival timer now saves its progress between deaths, so if you're on low time... you should be extra careful. What do you spend Point Stars on? Furniture, of course! Much like Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby has his own room he can decorate with objects either purchased from Magolor or found in the levels via , collectibles that contain Furniture. The room has no purpose other than fun, and while the Furniture does count for 100% completion, we hope players will enjoy creating fun rooms with the options they have available to them! Oh yes, collectibles! They return as well, and alongside ? Chests, we have both and . Astro Maps are tiny navigation tools scattered around Kirby's adventure, and are said to guide the user to wherever it is they need to go; as expected, these are crucial for unlocking both hidden levels and for opening the way to the boss of each world. Doomer Medals, on the other hand, are only found by discovering hidden portals in every stage and attempting a difficult challenge level, followed by a fight with a Sphere Doomer. Giving Magolor Doomer Medals will increase his stock, providing a wider range of purchasable items. ---- The story mode follows Kirby's quest to track down and defeat a group known as the Starlight Phantoms, who are stealing light from stars across the galaxy for some unknown purpose. Along the way, he faces against the group's leader, Armarie, as well as her cunning second-in-command Avizz. Their motives are a mystery, but one thing's for sure... They need to be stopped. Of course, there's also plenty of subgames to play, including the Guest Starlight speedrun mode that features the game's myriad Helpers. We can also disclose the inclusion of Kirby Card Crash, a local multiplayer card game in which players are dealt cards with various abilities, as well as numbers from 0 to 9; in an Uno-inspired game, its up to the player when to use their special cards right. We hope you enjoy Kirby Starlight Phantoms! Day 3: Siren's Sonata The trailer begins underwater, with a small mermaid-like creature singing to herself. She notices the camera, turning to face the viewer and letting out a small chime-like hum before swimming off. The trailer then cuts to a montage of gameplay segments, showcasing the fish creature navigating a multitude of undersea areas with an emphasis on elegant and simple swimming, as well as being able to perform various tricks by jumping out of the water. The player is also seen conversing with other similar-looking NPCs, though the text that appears in their speech bubbles is untranslatable symbols. More scenes are showcased of various locales; a kelp forest, a large sunken undersea city, a shallow sandy area, and a dark area filled with geothermal vents. While enemies are shown, combat is not actually seen, with the player character instead being depicted as frightened and running from the large pufferfish-like enemies. The player is then shown grabbing a small piece of crystal with a music note engraved onto it, using an animation similar to that of collectible items from games such as Super Mario 64. After a final scene showcasing the mermaid grabbing a multitude of music notes lined in a row, she waves to the viewer, bringing up the title card: Siren's Sonata. ---- This title again! Siren's Sonata is a game we introduced a while back as a 3D platformer inspired by Super Mario Odyssey, but with a twist: a focus on fun and relaxing swimming controls over pixel-perfect platforming. Siren's Sonata is meant to be a stress-free experience for people who just really can't get into more traditional games. As previously stated, every level in this game is a water level, with large aquatic sandboxes acting as playgrounds for players. The goal of the game is to guide our plucky protagonist, Dew, across the various areas in order to collect Harmony Stones, the primary collectible. Dew's primary ability is her Spin, which provides her with a boost of speed underwater and allows her to perform the Dolphin Jump when she breaches water. By Dolphin Jumping, the player can perform Tricks by inputting various buttons and directional inputs, which earns them extra airtime and some of the game's currency, Shells. Dew is also able to Sing, which is another primary ability of hers. Singing creates a small radius of energy around her, which can affect various objects in the environment. Enemies can be stunned by singing, NPCs can be translated or be lured in by the song, and various glowing parts of the environment can change based on the song. The game also has a multiplayer feature inspired by Luigi's Balloon World: Symphony World! While swimming, the player can place down several notes in order to make a tiny tune play out; then, you can go online and collect note trails left by other players! The more notes you collect, the more Shell's you're awarded! We hope players enjoy Siren's Sonata! Day 4: Boundless Season 2: Additional Information Today, we'll be examining more aspects of the Boundless Season 2 update! Firstly, let us examine the highlight of the update: the X League! Inspired by the magical world of fantasy sports, the X League is the all-new central hub for competitive Boundless! Among the options here are the ability to set up customized online Tournaments with creator-adjusted rules, allowing you to invite both friends and online strangers to participate in your ideal battle! If that's not competitive enough, we here at Pyro Enterprises have also included Ranked Online matches, only available in the X League! Unlike most competitive games, the ranking system in Boundless is inspired by Luigi's Balloon World, in which the player's rank automatically goes up after reaching certain milestones. Beating X amount of opponents, getting a winstreak X matches long, taking X amount of stocks... Clearing these mini-achievements increases your rank, which increases the amount of you earn! Xetherium is an X-League exclusive currency obtained by winning tournament matches; not only can they be converted into Boundcoin, but they can also be spent as the way to unlock new match types entirely! On that note, let's go over some of the new match variants! Heavy-Weight Battles aren't exactly what they say on the tin; rather, this is a unique battle mode in which massive iron balls are dropped onto the stage, which is now overlaid with a grid. These balls serve as weapons, but cannot be moved without the unique Iron Club item that spawns in this mode only. Using this weapon, players can hit the heavy balls across the stage, dealing massive damage. However, if too many balls exist on one panel of the grid at a time, that piece falls away, becoming a death pit. Last one standing wins! Tower of Terror is, surprisingly, not a horror attraction! Instead, it pits players against a constantly descending tower of randomized traps and tricks, battling each other to either reach the top first or remain the last man standing. Do you press on and go fast, or hang back and play it safe; the choice is yours! Just don't fall victim to one of the traps... The actual horror attraction on display is Specter Hunters! This mode is actually a co-op experience, in which 4 players must defend a central reactor from waves of approaching ghost-like enemies. The waves keep coming until inevitable failure occurs, so conserve your health and protect your allies from the incoming horde! If need be, you have access to a few screen-clearing bomb attacks, but these never refill, so you need to play it safe and know when to play your bombs. With these wild and wacky modes revealed, let's reveal a new character as well! A'Kai, the Oceanic Beauty, is a dancer coming from the remote island of Topaza. Few are permitted on the island, but according to A'Kai, she has appeared to represent her nation in the tournament as a gesture that the island is ready to begin ties with the rest of the world. She's beautiful, strong, graceful... and a little shy about everything she's going through. Much like her nation, A'Kai is reclusive, and would rather be dancing at home than exposing herself for the world to see. Despite her shyness and distaste for the tournament, A'Kai represents her island home proudly with her unique dancing skills. A martial art in and of themselves, her wave-like flowing movements have a wide reach and tend to catch opponents unawares. Less explanatory is her ability to manipulate water itself with her dancing techniques; she can summon large waves, whirlpools, and even watery duplicates of herself as a means to disorient her opposition. A'Kai is a fighter who is specialized in interrupting the other fighters with her guard-breaking abilities, as well as catching them off-guard with speedy surprise attacks. She is definitely a lightweight, though, and she takes a vast amount of damage from attacks. We hope you're excited for this dancer to take the stage! Day 5: Iron Maiden My whole life has changed now. I know I used to be from some other planet, where I was some kind of... protector? It's all sort of hazy now... I just know I'm not from Earth. My old clothes can attest to that. I wandered around for the longest time, trying to find a niche to fill. I tried sports, police work, plenty of things... Nothing really clicked until I got brought to that resort with everyone else. I met the love of my life, a wonderful woman who I'll never forget... But I also met Widi. Widi claimed that she knew me. I didn't remember her at all, but that... thing said she had my DNA. I don't know what she was talking about, and now I'll never get the chance to get the information from her anyways. And ever since Aurora saved me from Vindozz... I've been getting flashbacks to something. People, faces, locales... Things that I can't discern, but that I must have experienced. While I'm here with Aurora, I have the strangest feeling that... Something's coming for me. Whatever it is... It better look out. ---- Fera's going to get more story! Taking place post-Victory, Iron Maiden is a story about Fera's past coming back to haunt her in strange ways. There's bizarre twists and turns involved here... What route will the story take? Who knows? Before this begins, however, we'd like to announce that Heroforce: Heart of Iron will be resuming development! Finally, Fera's backstory will be fully explored and expanded upon! We hope you're excited for everything we've showcased! Until next time! Category:Fan11 Showcase Category:Showcases Category:Pyro Enterprizes